It's Always Sunny in Middleton
by SParkie96
Summary: It's not exactly like "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia" but it's close when it comes to the randomness.
1. Chapter 1

****

**"It's Always Sunny in Middleton" **

* * *

Summary: Ben Tennyson and Justin Stark (Bieber) comedy adventures (With other Random Teen Heroes). Basically a parody of "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia" except more Random. Yes, Ben, Sami Parker and Sam Manson are siblings. Yes Justin Stark is related to the Parkers, Blazes and anyone else in that family.

Warning: It will not make sense

Disclaimer: I own only my characters. I'm not racist and I have nothing against anything or anyone mentioned. NO FLAMES! NO MARY SUES! Critism allowed.

* * *

Eleven year old Ben Tennyson and sixteen year old Justin Stark, sat in the Middleton Town park in the blazing sun at 2:30 pm. It was Sunday and Ben's older fourteen year-old sister, Sam Manson, yelled at the two of them for playing too many video games and not getting enough exercise. Her yelling became too loud and it caused his other fourteen year old sister, Sami Parker to wake up from nap since the EGLU gave her the day off. This in effect caused the "Twins" to flip out at each other and argue until 1:30, well, that was the time Ben and Justin saw before they left. Who knows? Maybe the girls were still arguing. Ben sighed and smiled at the thought of Sam and Sami going at it in a full out fist fight and he could just imagine Kim, Ron, and Jack coming in to break up the fight. Justin sighed also and stared at the temperature on his iPhone. 85 degrees,

"What do you want to do today?" Justin asked.

"Arcade." Ben muttered.

"Sam says we need our exercise." Justin reminded.

"If we walked to the Arcade, that's technically exercise!" Ben groaned.

"In the park." Justin said. Ben let out a frustrated groan as he got off the bench and took two steps. He turned back to Justin and said a stern, "I'm done, let's go." before both boys jogged to the arcade.

About a block and a half later, both boys decided to take a breather on a sidewalk bench. Ben was breathing heavy and Justin was panting lightly. Ben looked at Justin,

"Come on! Are we that out of shape? We're not even close!" Ben pointed out.

"We jogged a block and a half." Justin reminded.

"That's nothing! Sami and Kim are able to sprint three blocks and still have enough energy to sprint three more!" Ben hollered.

"Well maybe if you walked around the park more than two steps, we might have been more in shape to jog the rest of the way there!" Justin argued.

Ben grunted and sat his butt on the hot cement. A few moments later and white van, that you would see a kidnapper drive, pulled up behind them. **(A/N: Ben has a phobia of vans like that) **Two men stepped out and pulled both boys into the van, damaging the Omnitrix in the process. After being shoved into the vehicle, the doors shut and it was utterly dark in the back.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Justin yelled as he pounded on the metal walls of their prison.

"Oh, shut up you big baby. They won't hurt you first, you're older than me so they'll try hurting me more. I'm the one who should be flipping out." Ben said.

"Then, why aren't you?" Justin asked.

"Because I have the Omnitrix, remember? I'll get us out of here in...Damn it. It's broken." Ben realized, as the watch refused to work.

"So. Should we start panicking now?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, go head." Ben said. Both boys let out a scream as they drove further away from the town.

* * *

"Are you sure KP told us they were the right criminals. They sound awfully girly." Ron Stoppable asked his friend Arthur Spudisky or "Spud".

"I don't know, dude, they seem awfully short too." Spud observed.

"How much is this van costing again?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. The guy that lent me the van said it needed to be gone quickly." Spud said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Spud shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. There was a silence in the van between the two, except for the yelling in the back. Spud decided it was too quiet and spoke,

"Is it suspescious if the guy I got the van from had a bag that was saying, 'Let me out'?"

Ron looked over at Spud with an awkward glance, "Spud, how old was the guy?"

"Maybe about forty or so."

"How big was the bag?"

Spud tapped his chin as he let go of the steering wheel and thought. Ron looked scared and leaned over his friend to grip the wheel as they began to swerve.

"I think someone Ben's size could probably fit, why?" Spud asked.

"Oh my god, Spud! You got this van from a freaking kidnapping Pedaphile! What the hell were you thinking?" Ron hollered as he tried to steer the van.

"Oh! That's why he looked so much like the guy on the news!" Spud realized. Ron yelled as he lost control and crashed into a telephone pole.

"Spud," Ron started.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"You're an idiot."

"Oh, well that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Really?"

"No."

The airbags went off and hit both boys in the face. Ron let out an aggravated sigh and got out of the van.

* * *

Ben and Justin were trying to recover from the crash. Justin hit the side of the vehicle while Ben went flying and was smacked up against the glass that seperated the drivers from the back.

"Are we dead?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, we're dead, that's why I'm talking and heaven looks like the freaking inside of a van!" Ben yelled, sarcastically.

"You're going to heaven?" Justin asked, "Well, the world must've ended."

"Oh, shut up, you!" Ben said as he removed himself from the glass, "At least I don't have a disease named after me."

"It's a joke, just because my former last name rhymed with Fever." Justin said. Ben flipped him off and tried to figure out how to open the van from the inside. He retorted to slamming against the insides and try to flip it over. Justin shouted Ben's name to make him stop.

* * *

From the outside, Ron inspected the damage, when the van started rocking. Ron got a weird look and called to Spud,

"Were the criminals, gay?"

Spud called back, "I don't know. Why?"

"Why the hell is the van rocking?"

"I dunno! Too many questions hurt my brain!" Spud yelled, as he slammed his head on the steering wheel, making the horn go off over and over again.

"BEN!" a voice yelled.

"Aw, that's just nasty! We don't need to hear what they're do-Wait a second, did the dude just yell Ben?" Ron wondered.

"Sounds like it!" Spud yelled.

"Oh my god! Do you know what this means?"

"That Ben's gay?" Spud asked.

"No! The pedaphile has Ben in the back and he's doing horrible stuff to him!"

"Oh, NO!" Spud yelled in a funny voice.

* * *

"BEN! Knock it off! You're not fat enough to make it tip over!" Justin hollered.

Ben stopped and panted, "Then you do it."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, fat ass. Now help me tip this bitch over." Ben said.

"I'm not fat either." Justin said.

"Yeah, you are. You always eat McDonalds every time the paparazzi get's a pic of you." Ben yelled.

"You know what? Screw you then." Justin said.

"Aw, the big boy knows bigger words! Fat ass." Ben said.

"I'm not fat!"

"Justin's a fat ass! Justin's a fat ass! Fat ass!" Ben yelled.

"Will you stop?" Justin hollered.

"FAT ASS!" Ben yelled.

Justin growled.

"Justin's a fat-OOF!" Ben yelled as Justin tackled him to the floor. Then the van door opened.

"OHZ MY LORDIES!" Ron yelled.

"Sweet Jesus on a pogo stick!" Spud yelled. All they saw in the back of the van was two gay naked guys in the back.

"What? We were having fun." The first gay guy asked.

"Shush up, Enrique!" the other responed.

"Okay, Benji." Enrique said.

"Wait a second, so Ben's not back here?" Ron asked.

"Oh, you thought Ben was gay?" Spud asked.

"You thought that!"

"So wait, if we have the gay jewel thieves **(Being Gay is not a Crime)**, where's Ben Tennyson?" Spud asked.

"Oh, shiz." Ron realized.

* * *

"Alright boys, smile!" A paparazzi yelled as he snapped a picture of Justin on top of Ben.

"DUDE! THIS IS JUST WRONG!" Justin said as the police arrested the driver's of the van.

"Okay, Miss Parker, you can escort your flamboyent brother and fruity cousin back home." An officer told Sami as he helped the boys out of the van.

"WE'RE NOT GAY!" Ben and Justin yelled in unison.

"Right." the officer said with a smile. A bystander yelled to the boys, "Express your colors!"

Justin and Ben shook their heads and proceeded to Sami's Camaro. Sami got in last while Justin sat in the back seat and Ben sat shot gun. Sami got in and slammed the door shut, she started up the car,

"So, how long have you two been in this relationship?" Sami asked. Ben let out a "Hey! Who's side are you on?" and smacked her upside the head.

"Ben! You can't hit your sister! She's a girl!" Justin yelled.

"No, it's okay Justin. I guess Ben's the girlfriend in your relationship." Sami laughed.

Ben looked at her, "Why would I be the girlfriend!"

"Oh, so you are going out?" Sami asked.

"NO!" Ben and Justin yelled. Sami couldn't help but laugh at the two as they drove home.

* * *

The Next Day...

Magazines and News papers were selling like a wildfire. Justin and Ben sat in the house while Sami and her mom, Bloom Parker, made breakfast. Kim sat and watched.

"_In other news, yesterday, officers found sixteen year old, Justin Stark aka Bieber and eleven year old Ben Tennyson aka Parker, sharing an intimate moment in the back of a van. Looks like Justin found a new girl or boi. And Ben's got the Bieber Fever. I'm Harriet Chin, signing off. Back to you, Trisha." _the reporter said.

"WHAT THE HELL DID SHE JUST SAY?" Bloom yelled. Sami's laughing could be heard in the background. Kim's "Oh my effing god" was also heard.

"_Thanks Harry, in other news..." _The anchor woman began, but Ben shut off the televison at that point. Bloom stomped into the living room.

"Benjamin Christopher Tennyson! Justin Drew Stark! You two are cousins! That's disgusting!" Bloom yelled.

"What the hells are yous smoking and why aren't you sharing?" Kim asked. Sami muttered an "I'll tell you later."

"Mom, we were kidnapped and Justin tried to get me to stop pounding against the van, so he tackled me to the floor and then the paparazzi found us like that." Ben explained.

"That's what they all say." Sami said.

"Until they're getting freaky in the bedroom." Kim said. Sami slapped her arm and pointed a finger at her as if saying, "Behave".

Bloom shook her head and said, "Alright, sweety" before returning to the kitchen followed by Sami and Kim.

Ben and Justin sat on the couch in silence,

"Just so we're clear, you're the bitch in this relationship." Ben said to Justin.

* * *

**SPhantom94: So? What did you think?**

**Ben: You suck**

**SPhantom94: Go hug Justin**

**Ben: On it (Runs and Glomps Justin) **

**Maddi: Hehe. Gay. (To Ben and Justin) **

**SPhantom94: Okay, reviews are welcome. Fav or alert if you want plez**

**Ben: (From a far to Justin) I thought I said you were the bitch**

**SPhantom94: Um, I'm just gonna hit the save button now. (Leaves)**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Always Sunny in Middleton**

* * *

**Story: Ben and Justin Blow Up Camp Iwannapeepee**

**Summary: Ben and Justin are forced to go to Camp Iwannapeepee by Bloom and Pepper due to behavior problems they had (Ben and Justin's behavior and knack for accidentally causing accidents). Then they meet Fred, who's obsessed with Ben 10. **

**Author's Note: This is the second part of my "It's Always Sunny in Middleton". Keep in mind that each chapter is like a different "episode". The chapters are only connected if the title has a part next to it. **

**ex.) Story: Title (part #)**

**Partial reason I like writing and updating this fic is because this basically centers around characters I feel like I don't pay attention to. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters and the plot(s). All other characters belong to their respected owners. **

* * *

**Camp Iwannapeepee, 10:05 am...**

* * *

"But Mom! Why the hell do we have to go here? This place sucks!" thirteen year old, Ben whined to his mother on the phone.

The young hero stood next to his older cousin, seventeen year old Justin Bieber/Stark, in the middle of the camp parking lot. They stood next to Pepper Potts' car, waiting for the woman to come back out and retrieve her phone from the two. Currently, Pepper was inside registering both her adopted son and her nephew for camp. Both knew why they were going to camp, they just wanted to know why they were going to **this** camp. Camp Iwannapeepee,

"Because, sweetie, you and Justin will have a nice opportunity to meet and hang out with new friends from different places. Plus, you and Justin should really be hanging out with people your own age." Bloom explained.

Ben rolled his eyes in utter annoyance. What the hell was wrong with his friends?

"Why couldn't we go to Camp Wannaweep? Sami and her friends get to go there!" Ben exclaimed.

"Honey, the Teen Heroes are there to support Kim and the other Middleton Cheerleaders, not for camp." Bloom said with an exhausted sigh.

Again, Ben rolled his eyes. He said goodbye to his mother, promptly ending the conversation with an "I love you too, Mom" before hanging up the phone. Justin was rubbing his temples and was just about ready to hotwire Pepper's car and hijack it, taking the little brunette with him. The older boy looked at the camp they were about to attend.

The camp was composed of two different campuses, both contained a number of cabins with a shared Mess Hall, bathroom/shower areas, a shared lake, and a shared Recreational Building. Two signs sat right next to the Administrative Cabin pointing to which campus was which. One was Camp Superior and the other was Camp Loser. What the hell type of names were those? Who the hell ran this thing, anyway? Justin turned his attention back to the Administrative Cabin where Pepper emerged from. She clipped on both of their name tags to their shirts and got their suitcases out of the trunk,

"Okay, so according to the Head Councilor, Justin is apart of Camp Superior and Ben is apart of an oddly named camp named Camp Loser. Weird, but please try to enjoy yourselves! Remember, it's only for two weeks and you get to come home on the weekend, okay?" Pepper asked as she gave both of them a hug. Ben glared,

"I would enjoy myself, IF I WAS ANYWHERE BUT HERE!" the Omnitrix Wielder exclaimed. Pepper just chuckled and ruffled her nephew's head,

"Ben, we're doing this for yours and Justin's own good. You two need to hang out with people-"

"Your own age, we know, Mom." Justin said, giving Pepper a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled at the two boys before getting back in the car and leaving. The two watched the car until it was out of sight. Ben growled in frustration and hoisted up his backpack on to his shoulder. He said his "See ya Later" to Justin and proceeded to his assigned camp.

When he got on the campus, he was immediately "attacked" by the councilor for Camp Loser, Murray. The odd man explained to Ben all of the rules and requirements needed to have the perfect Happy Camper experience. While the man was giving him a tour, the thirteen year old tuned him out and remembered the reason he and Justin were at this camp.

_XFLASHBACKX_

_"Okay, so put that piece- hey! The instructions say that this piece goes here and that piece goes over there!" Ben exclaimed. Him and Justin were in the process of "Being Constructive" at Ben's house. Biebs huffed and carried the piece of wood to the other side of their would be wooden catapult, _

_"Here?" Biebs called. Ben nodded. _

_As he continued to read the instructions, the younger brunette picked up the screwdriver and fastened the pieces together. It was finished in a matter of minutes as Justin and Ben figured out the last of the pieces. Once that was done, the two went to go find things to launch on to Mrs. Levinsky's (Or "Shot Gun Lady from Across the Street" as Justin named her) property. They eventually found some of their old unused paintballs in the garage and were loading them into the spoon shaped launcher, _

_"Alright. Now, on the count of three, we launch the paintballs and haul ass outta here. Ready? One, two, three!" Justin hollered as they both pulled on the rope. _

_Their intentions did not happen. Instead, the catapult moved erratically, swinging from side to side. The wooden machine did a backflip before throwing itself across the street and landing on (or through) Mrs. Levinsky's house. Both the house and the machine broke down into rubble. Ben and Justin just watched in shock, too lost for words. After everything had stopped, Ben pulled at his hair, _

_"How. The Hell. Does that even happen?!" the thirteen year old exclaimed, turning back to look at his cousin in horror. Justin just held up his hands in defense, _

_"Don't look at me! Did we even build it right?" Justin hollered. Ben didn't get a chance to answer as a gunshots rang throughout the air. Both boys dove on to the ground and covered their heads. Bullets whizzed over them, missing them by mere inches. They both looked back at Mrs. Levinsky, who was standing at the end of her drive way with her shot gun in hand. She raised her fist to the sky in anger, _

_"Ya damned kids and yer shitting machines! I'm going to put a bullet in both yer little asses!" the psycho old woman exclaimed, loading up her gun again. The boys screamed and hopped the back fence (well, Ben hopped over it, Justin ran into the fence before actually making it over). Bloom and Peter Parker came running outside to see what all the commotion was, _

_"What the hell are you two doing?" Bloom asked. _

_Peter looked at the instruction packet in his son's hands and held out his own hand. Ben gulped and handed the papers over to his dad. Spidey read over the papers and groaned, _

_"When I said do something constructive, I didn't mean literally!" Peter said. Bloom looked over her husband's shoulder and read the papers, eyes growing wide, _

_"You two built a catapult?! Of all the things you could do, you both chose to build a catapult?!" the fairy exclaimed. _

_"Yes, Mom/Aunt Bloom." Ben and Justin said in unison._

_"And where is said catapult?" Peter asked. _

_The boys didn't need to answer as more gun shots went off. They all instinctively ducked down and could hear Mrs. Levinsky's constant cussing. Mostly consisting of "Shitting Kids and their Shitting Machines". Ben and Justin looked up at Peter and Bloom's scolding glares. The boys chuckled nervously. Later on, the two had to go to Mrs. Levinsky's to repair her house and clean up the damage done while Bloom and Peter spoke to Pepper and Tony Stark in their living room about what to do with Justin and Ben. _

_The parents came to the final conclusion. Camp Iwannapeepee. _

_XENDFLASHBACKX_

Ben huffed as he was finally allowed to settle into his cabin without Murray's "Happy Councilor Support". The brunette threw his bag on to his chosen bed, which had been located right next to a window that had a view of the lake. With a sigh, Ben plugged in his phone charger and his phone before setting the piece of technlogy on to the bedside table. He looked over to see that there another bed next to his own. Great, that meant he was probably going to have to share a cabin with a dork. Or worse.

The door was kicked open and a high pitched singing voice. A very bad high pitched singing voice,

"Camp Iwannapeepee, thy name is Fred Figglehorn!" the voice sang.

Ben turned to look at his bunk mate and became wide eyed. The kid looked mental. Like "I could potentially kill you" mental. Said person looked about fifteen or sixteen and was blond with a grey and yellow striped shirt, yellow suspenders, jeans, and yellow converse. The dude, or Fred, sounded like he just sucked some helium for twenty-four hours straight. He wore a smile and was badly singing a song about what he was doing, which he was currently unpacking his crap. The Omnitrix wielder watched the guy unpack all types of weird objects (like a big set of teeth, a box with "Invisibility Cloak" written on top of it, stuffed bunnies, binoculars, etc.), his clothes, and shoes.

Fred turned and held out his hand, "Where are my manners? I'm Fred Figglehorn! I can tell we're going to be great friends!" he exclaimed. Ben looked from Fred's hand to his face before timidly shaking the other's hand,

"I'm Ben Tennyson/Parker." Ben replied shyly.

Fred held on to his hand, "Oh my gammit! IcanbelieveIgettobunkwithyou ! I'veheardsomuchaboutyou! Youknowthatyouhaveyourownfan club! YouknowIalwayswantedtobecome ahero-"

Ben jerked his hand back as he looked at the weird kid in horror. Christ, the kid didn't shut the hell up! What the hell, didn't this Fred guy take a breath? He would need to breathe sometime. All of a sudden, Fred's prattling ceased, making him turn to the other occupant. Said occupant was currently not in the room and was outside instead. The kid silently thanked some type of Higher Power out there and continued to unpack his belongings. There was a knock at the door, making Ben turn his green eyes toward the entrance,

"Help me! Those dudes are total Frat Jerks! Those two douche monkeys were already talking about what girls they were going to bang tonight! And there aren't any girls here yet!" Justin said as he leaned against the door frame. Ben sighed in relief,

"Christ! I thought you were my damned roommate. He speaks faster than Flash runs and sounds like he just sucked a shit ton of helium!" Ben complained as he flopped down on his cot. Justin chuckled and took a seat on the end of the bed, kicking his feet up on to one of the given foot stools,

"Welp, maybe we can trade camps?" Justin asked.

* * *

**Administrative Cabin...**

"What do you mean we can't switch camps?!" Ben hollered to the Head Master. Mr. Mulligan (Head Master) was wide eyed at the boy's sudden outburst and rubbed at his ear in annoyance. Once he was sure that he could still hear in his one ear, he cleared his throat and folded his hands in front of him,

"Sorry, boys, but once you're assigned a camp, you stick with it until the two weeks are done." Mr. Mulligan said.

"Bu-but why the hell are we seperated? And don't give us that age shit because there are people both our ages in both camps!" Ben hollered.

"Justin is in Camp Superior due to his Pop Star status and we want nothing but the best for Mr. Bieber." the stubborn adult replied with a mean grin.

"We're both heroes, fyi, higher than celebrity status by the way, but we're also cousins. Shouldn't we be in the same camp at least?" Justin asked.

Mr. M sighed in irritation, "Look, I don't make the rules. I just enforce them."

Ben gave the man a confused look that was mixed with anger, "You're the Head Master. You do make the rules."

The Head Master did not reply and instead ushered the two boys out of his office. After he had taken them outside, he shut the door in both their faces. Ben growled and kicked a rock across the ground. Said rock went airborn and smashed through the HM's windshield of his car. Before Ben decided that he wanted to totally destroy the car beyond repair, Justin grabbed the younger and held him in a way that made it impossible for the smaller to escape his grip. Ben gave another grunt and calmed down slightly,

"It's so not fair! He wasn't even being reasonable!" Ben exclaimed.

"Ben, he's the Head Master. I'm pretty sure he doesn't get paid to be reasonable." Justin explained.

The thirteen year old sighed in annoyance and walked with his cousin back to his cabin. When they arrived back, Fred was practically all over Ben, demanding that the younger tell him where he was. Ben only looked at the awkward boy in confusion, telling him to mind his own buisness and that he didn't need to know. Fred only shrugged and went back to reading his music sheets. Ben rolled his eyes and told Justin that he would see him at lunch orientation. The Biebs replied with an "I hope so" before reporting back to his cabin to finish unpacking himself.

After the Pop Star had left, Ben sighed and decided that he wanted to play around on his phone. When he unlocked the screen he saw that he had missed a call and had a voice-mail. Seeing that the message had come from his sister's phone, he quickly tapped the screen to hear the message,

_"Hey Benny, it's Jay. I know I'm not Sami, but she's a little busy at the moment aka S.H.I.E.L.D. buisness. Unfortunately she left her phone here at Camp Wannaweep. But, I just wanted to say, from everyone here at Camp Wannaweep, that we hope you have fun at camp and to call if you need anything. We'll see you this weekend. Remember, it's only for two weeks. So, um, yeah. We'll see you around. P.S. Don't drown in the lake or get eaten by a bear. Bye."_ Jack's voice said.

Ben felt a blush creep up into his cheeks. Well, at least it wasn't as embarassing as the message his mother left him, but he was also kind of depressing that Sami couldn't leave the message herself, but at least it was a farewell message from her best friend (his best friend too). He saved the message and opened up his text messages to text Justin about the voice mail.

A few seconds later, Justin replied with an "Lol, this is why we luv Jay. No Homo". The Omnitrix Wielder chuckled and texted "Total Homo on your part". He received a a smiley with it's tongue sticking out along with a "Totally", making the younger brunette chuckle and roll his toxic green eyes,

"Whatcha laughing 'bout, New Buddy O' Mine?" Fred asked.

"Nothing, just laughing at something my cousin texted me." Ben replied.

Fred nodded and proceeded to tell the younger boy a story about his "Girlfriend" Judy and how this bully Kevin did this, and how he has a best friend named Derf, yadda, yadda, yadda. Ben could see that this kid was really trying, but it was hard to to get a little angry with the elder boy's voice. Fred suddenly let out a high pitched screech, making the shorter brunette jump in surprise. Da fuck?

"Oh my gammit! I totally forget my stuffed pig! I can't go to bed without it!" Fred exclaimed as he tore through the bag, furiously looking for the stuffed animal.

Ben looked at the other like he was about to murder him, "Are you fucking serious? You scared the living shit out of me BECAUSE OF A DAMNED STUFFED ANIMAL?!" the shorter hollered.

"Heh, sorry, Roomie. I just can't believe I forget Sheldon." Fred chuckled nervously.

Bright green eyes glared at the other, silently wishing he could go home. The Omnitrix wielder could tell that he was so going to hate these two weeks. Then again, he'd been thinking that since he had first arrived. He gave a barely audible growl and closed his eyes, putting his earphones into his ears and picked the loudest song from his IPod Touch. "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO blared into his ears. That should be loud enough.

Suddenly, the floor started vibrating around him, making his eyes snap open. He looked over at his bunk mate in annoyance as Fred began to dance,

"I freaking love this song! It's my jam!" the elder exclaimed as he attempted to do the Party Rock Shuffle.

Ben grunted and put his pillow over his face, attempting to suffocate himself just enough to pass out so the damned kid would see that he was out cold and leave him alone.

He had no such luck.

He felt the pillow on his face being yanked away from him. He could faintly hear screeching as the pillow was fully taken away from him. He opened his eyes again and saw that he was face-to-face with the elder, who was shaking him violently. Fred was yelling something, but due to his music still playing, Ben couldn't hear him. The brunette took an earphone out of his ear,

"What?" he asked in irritation.

"Oh my god! I'm too late! You've already gone deaf!" Fred cried in anguish.

Ben growled and smacked the kid, "I'm not deaf, Dumbass! I had my music on. Now, what the fuck do you want?"

Fred, let the kid fall back down and sat down, finger to his chin as he thought, "Well, I always wanted a pet squirrel, my girlfriend Judy back, uh, what else?" he wondered.

"Not in general, Dipshit! Why the hell did you just rip the pillow off of my face?!" Ben hollered.

"Oh, I thought the pillow was trying to eat your face and I rescued you."

Ben's eye twitched. This kid thought the pillow was attacking his face? This kid really was a fucking retard. Damn, this was going to be one hell of a week. Ben picked up his phone to look at the time. He gave a relieved sigh, thanking that it was almost lunch and Ben wouldn't have to sit with this kid for a while. The brunette would go and track down his cousin, talk about what they were going to do when it was lights out (cause they sure as hell weren't going to sit in the cabins), maybe discuss some weekend plans. He closed his green eyes again and began to dose off.

* * *

**That's the end of Part One of Ben and Justin Blow up Camp Iwannapeepee. Part two will be up shortly. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Always Sunny in Middleton**

* * *

**Story: Ben and Justin Blow Up Camp Iwannapeepee**

**Summary: Ben and Justin are forced to go to Camp Iwannapeepee by Bloom and Pepper due to behavior problems they had (Ben and Justin's behavior and knack for accidentally causing accidents). Then they meet Fred, who's obsessed with Ben 10. **

**Author's Note: This is the second part of my "It's Always Sunny in Middleton". Keep in mind that each chapter is like a different "episode". The chapters are only connected if the title has a part next to it. **

**ex.) Story: Title (part #)**

**Partial reason I like writing and updating this fic is because this basically centers around characters I feel like I don't pay attention to. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters and the plot(s). All other characters belong to their respected owners. **

* * *

**Camp Iwannapeepee...**

* * *

Ben sulked in his corner of the room, watching Fred do, well, whatever Freds do considering the fact that the younger couldn't figure what the fuck the other was doing. It looked like a mix of yoga and dance, and quite frankly, it creeped the brunette out. He huffed and stiffled a laugh as Fred face-planted on to the hard floor and gave a frustrated scream,

"Fred, what the hell are you doing, dare I ask?" Ben asked.

Fred pushed himself up off of the floor and stood up in excitement at the sound of Ben's voice,

"I'm doing Interpretive Dance! Would you like to join me?" Fred asked.

'Called it.' thought the brunette. Ben shook his head and uttered a "No, I'm good. Thanks."

"Oh, c'mon, Benny! It's so hacking awesome!" Fred said.

"Don't call me Benny."

"Why not?"

"Only my sister, bro, cous, and sister's friend are allowed to call me that."

"Oh, okay!"

"...you're so weird." Ben simply replied, not really in the mood to speak to the elder anymore. Fred shrugged and agreed with the other and said that being weird was what made him unique. Ben shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket, but paused. He looked under his bed and grabbed the soccer ball he had brought with him. He headed for the door, but not before turning to the other,

"Hey, Fred? Want to play soccer?"

Fred looked at the younger, "Sure!"

* * *

Outside...

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Fred yelled from his fetal position.

Ben stood across from the other in the field, soccer ball at his foot, "I didn't even kick it yet!" the younger exclaimed. Fred screeched and ran across the soccer field, arms flailing around him as he ran in tight but crazed circles. Ben sat down at the nearby picnic table and began to bang his head in irritation on the table top. This was about the fourth or fifth time Fred had done this exact same thing this afternoon. And quite frankly, the younger was ready to shoot himself for even inviting the elder boy.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, making him look up at the source. Fred was looking down at him, confusion yet again written on his facial features,

"Ben?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you slamming your head on the table?"

Ben felt like he was about to hit someone. 'I don't know, because of you maybe?' the brunette thought to himself sarcastically. He took a breath to calm himself down a bit before replying, "Just exhausted."

Fred looked at him skeptically. Ha, two things that shouldn't be in the same sentence: Fred and skeptic. Ben mentally chuckled to himself as he relaxed and laid his head back down on to the table. The bright and shining sun beat down on his back, the heat bleeding through his black shirt. The table shifted on the otherside as Fred sat down across from him. The older blond lounged out on the seat,

"Isn't this great? Just us camp mates sharing the great outdoors together." Fred asked.

"Mm," Ben replied, taking in a breath calmly.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and was about start playing "Angry Birds", until Fred took his phone and threw it across the field with a startled yell. Ben stood up and looked at the other in shock,

"Dude, what the fuck?!" he hollered.

"The evil birds were about to eat your phone's soul!" Fred explained.

Ben looked at the other in angry confusion. Birds that ate a phone's soul? What the hell was Fred smoking? The brunette growled and ran over to where his phone landed. Picking it up, he turned it over and over in his hands. Great, the screen was cracked and the back was missing. Just perfect. The breeze blew his hair in his face, hiding his anger from the elder.

"Fred. Phones do not have souls." Ben said as calmly as he could muster.

Fred looked confused, "What are you talking about? Of course they do!" the weird boy exclaimed.

Ben felt his eye twitch once again, not exactly sure how to handle the situation now. He didn't want to sound like a complete ass, but at the same time he wanted to curse out the elder. It hasn't even been a day and Ben was already about to make a break for it and deal with his mother later. And that was the last thing he wanted to do, especially if his mother would be in a bad mood after he told her that.

And a Winx's temper was not something to be messed with. Especially if said Winx had the Dragon Flame. Just ask Batman.

* * *

**I'll update ASAP. Thank you guys!**


End file.
